No, They Can't Take That Away From Me
by derangedcoconut
Summary: A songfic about Christopher and Lorelai. As challenged/requested by Jewls13. If you don't like Christopher, please steer clear. It's my first songfic, so please read and review. I'd like that a lot.


No, They Can't Take That Away From Me  
  
Author: Yours Truly, Deranged Coconut! I credit the whim of writing this to Jewls13. She challenged me and this haunted my mind for about 3 weeks.  
  
Disclaimers: I am not in any way Amy Sherman-Palladino. Also, I didn't write They Can't Take That Away From Me. The Gershwins did. First of all, this is the version from Shall We Dance. So you may not recognize some of it.  
  
Rating: PG, for some profanity.  
  
Feedback: PLEASE. I need to know how I did... this is my first songfic.  
  
Miscellaneous:Uh, let's see... The lime in the coconut... put the lime in the coconut... (Don't say what you're thinking. You have a very dirty mind.)  
  
More Miscellaneous: No flames accepted, unless you enjoy arsonists coming to your house and burning it down with flames and fire you gave them! That wouldn't look too good, would it?  
  
**********  
  
Our romance won't end on a sorrowful note,  
  
Though by tomorrow you're gone;  
  
The song is ended, but as the songwriter wrote,  
  
The melody lingers on.  
  
**********  
  
Lorelai walked into the room full of people with her boyfriend Max on her arm. She glanced around, not seeing many people she knew. She still couldn't believe Emily had talked her into coming here. She looked around some more, when she saw Christopher and Sherry. She was still upset over what Christopher had said... or rather yelled. She muttered, "Oh, Christ," suddenly having a flashback.  
  
**********  
  
Lorelai: Well, I, um, I kind of realized something with you and Sherry visiting and God help me, because of something my mother said to me.  
  
Christopher: Wow, inspiration can come from the unlikeliest sources.  
  
Lorelai: I was just thinking, you know, all these years, no matter what my relationship status has been, whether I've been dating or hibernating or whatever, I think I've always had you in the back of my mind - you know, the prospect of us being together. But this prospect was sort of indefinitely on hold while you, you know, found yourself and, uh, got your personal life together so that you could really be there for me and especially for Rory. But you and I have been so linked in my mind that I think I have unconsciously sabotaged every decent relationship I've had, including the one with Max, because I was waiting for you, and I shouldn't have been. And now that I see that, and I see you settling down with Sherry, I think I can move beyond it.  
  
Christopher: Good, I'm really glad this is good for you Lorelai.  
  
Lorelai: It is. Chris?  
  
Christopher: How dare you put that on me?  
  
Lorelai: I'm just thanking you.  
  
Christopher: Well, don't.  
  
Lorelai: What's wrong?  
  
Christopher: What's wrong? Dammit Lorelai, you're dumping fifteen years of unhappiness on me? Fifteen years of not having healthy, lasting relationships on me? You're blaming me for breaking up with Max and not marrying him? That's all my fault?  
  
Lorelai: No, I just - .  
  
Christopher: I did nothing to deserve that.  
  
Lorelai: I'm not saying that you did.  
  
Christopher: You're as good as saying it.  
  
Lorelai: No, I'm not.  
  
Christopher: Then what did you expect to come from this divine revelation that you've been so kind to share with me? Did you want me to apologize to you for ruining your life or comfort you and say 'there, there, everything's gonna be all right' so you can feel okay? Forget it!  
  
**********  
  
It still burned... and it had been two weeks ago since they'd had the arguement. Since then, she had realized that she still loved him... and that she always would. No one would ever quite be able to replace him. Max came a bit close, and they had gotten back together in the past week, just in time for this banquet. But still, even though it had been great with Max in the last few days, her feelings still ached.  
  
**********  
  
From the other corner of the room, Christopher watched Lorelai come in. He muttered, "Oh, damn..." under his breath, causing Sherry to look his way.  
  
"Is something the matter?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Okay, then..." She looked unconvinced.  
  
He looked at her drink, almost empty. "Can I go get you another martini?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He took the glass, and walked away.  
  
He looked over at Lorelai again. She looked sad in a poetic kind of way. It had been over two weeks since he'd said all that to her, and he was sorry he had... he'd not meant much of it. It was just... he still loved her. He knew it. He didn't want to hurt Sherry, though. He couldn't help remembering how she'd smile when she was using sarcasm...  
  
**********  
  
They may take you from me,  
  
I'll miss your fond caress.  
  
But though they take you from me, I'll still possess.  
  
The way you wear your hat,  
  
The way you sip your tea,  
  
The memory of all that;  
  
No, no, they can't take that away from me.  
  
**********  
  
Lorelai watched Chris come nearer to her, and then she realized she was standing next to the bar, waiting for her Scotch on the rocks.  
  
"Lorelai, look! There's your mother over there!"  
  
She was startled out of her reverie.  
  
"Yeah, there she is, Max..."  
  
She turned around in time to get her drink, almost bumping into Chris, and looking at him timidly.  
  
"Uh, hi, Chris..."  
  
"Oh, hey." He said it almost coldly.  
  
"Do you know my boyfriend, Max?"  
  
"No, nice to meet you, Max." There still was this chill in his voice... she shivered.  
  
Max put a hand out, and she watched as he shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you, too." He sounded almost genuinely delighted.  
  
She sipped her drink, and suddenly turned, and looked Chris in the eyes. She smiled inwardly at the remembrance of how they used to look each other in the eyes so often... and agonized that that never was to be again. She wondered where his smile was today... He seemed icy, trying to cover all other feelings. She wondered what they were...  
  
**********  
  
The way your smile just beams,  
  
The way you sing off key,  
  
The way you haunt my dreams,  
  
No, no, they can't take that away from me  
  
**********  
  
Lorelai looked him in the eyes. When they had been dating 15 years ago, they had been so in love... and used to look into each others' eyes all the time. He wished they could be in love again... but knew they couldn't. She had a boyfriend, this Max guy, and he had a girlfriend, or, rather, a fiancee, Sherry. Besides, how could they ever be again? He looked away, sighing. She walked up to the bandstand, and started to sing along with a song they were playing. She was singing off key, as usual. He chuckled.  
  
**********  
  
We may never, never meet again,  
  
On the bumpy road to love;  
  
Still, I'll always keep the memory of:  
  
The way you hold your knife,  
  
The way we danced till 3,  
  
The way you changed my life,  
  
No, no, they can't take that away from me.  
  
**********  
  
Lorelai stepped down from the bandstand, looking over to Chris, standing in the other corner of the room with Sherry. She agonized again...  
  
They'd never be like that; ever. She could give up on Chris, and Rory, and her being a happy family... like you'd see on magazine covers and newspapers.  
  
Even if they were never friends again, she would always remember how he'd given her her world... Rory. She tapped Max on the shoulder.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes, I just need to talk to someone... alone."  
  
He nodded, and continued talking to whoever it was he was talking to. Some old man.  
  
She headed towards Chris.  
  
**********  
  
We may never, never meet again,  
  
On the bumpy road to love...  
  
**********  
  
He was surprised to see Lorelai walk towards him... and he wondered what she had to bitch about now.  
  
**********  
  
Lorelai trotted awkwardly up to Chris and Sherry.  
  
"Uh, hi, guys."  
  
Sherry smiled luminescantly.  
  
"Hey, Lorelai! Fancy seeing you here. How are you?"  
  
"Uhm, fine... say, Sherry, could I borrow Chris for a moment? I promise I won't rent him out to the Gypsies. I need to talk to him about something."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She gestured to Chris, and he followed her to a somewhat empty corner, with two chairs in it, and she sat down.  
  
"Uh, Chris... I'm sorry about two weeks ago..."  
  
**********  
  
"I'm sorry, too..."  
  
He sat down next to her.  
  
"I just wanted to say that."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Is your conscience getting to you, Pinocchio? You really don't have much to be sorry about... it's mostly my fault."  
  
"Jiminy, it was... Oh, gosh... and I've also got one other thing to say. I wanted to thank you for giving me my world..."  
  
"Your world?"  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Oh. I want to thank you for letting me see her lately..."  
  
"Yeah. And Chris, don't balk at me or anything like that, or scream, 'She's a witch, burn her, burn her,' or walk away, but the truth of it is, it's the truth that I haven't been able to have a lasting relationship because of you..." She laughed bitterly, and reached over to cover his mouth.  
  
"Don't say anything. I'm not through. I love you and probably always will. But I know you're over me, and this is just a load to get off of me... I haven't been able to tell anyone else."  
  
**********  
  
She got up and walked away.  
  
**********  
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"The fact of the matter is, I love you too... I thought you didn't love me."  
  
"Well, I do."  
  
He pulled her closer, grabbed her chin, and kissed her.  
  
**********  
  
She hesitated, and kissed him back.  
  
**********  
  
Still, I'll always, always keep the memory of:  
  
The way you hold your knife,  
  
The way we danced till 3,  
  
The way you changed my life,  
  
No, no, they can't take that away from me,  
  
No, they can't take that away,  
  
Can't take that away,  
  
Can't take that away from me.  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile, Max was talking to the same old man.  
  
"Say, isn't that your date over there?"  
  
Max turned his head to the way he was pointing.  
  
"Damn... it is."  
  
"It doesn't look like she's your date anymore."  
  
**********  
  
Sherry was standing next to the bar, waiting for another martini. She wondered what was so important that it was imperative for him to talk to her. She guessed there was something wrong with Rory.  
  
Rory was so important to Christopher... and she thought that was wonderful.  
  
The bartender handed her the martini.  
  
"Where's your date?"  
  
"Talking to a friend."  
  
"Weren't you with Christopher Hayden?"  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Yeah. Emily Gilmore has hired me to bartend banquets before."  
  
"Ah. Have you seen Christopher anywhere?"  
  
The bartender looked around the room. "He's over there."  
  
Sherry looked where the bartender pointed.  
  
"Oh, my God..."  
  
**********  
  
Emily Gilmore was walking around the room, greeting everyone. She walked over to Lorelai's date, Max.  
  
"Hello, Max."  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Gilmore."  
  
"Really, call me Emily." She looked around for Lorelai. "Where's Lorelai?"  
  
"Oh, nowhere in particular..." He pointed to another corner of the room, where she sat on Christopher's lap, still kissing him.  
  
Emily looked back at Max. He looked indignant. She sighed sympathetically.  
  
Inside, she was smiling with glee. It all had gone according to plan.  
  
**********  
  
No, they can't take that away from me...  
  
**********  
  
So what did you think? Review. Review. Review, dammit! Why are you still here? Stop reading. Review. I said, stop reading! Grr, I'm starting to hate you. REVIEW! I said, review. Okay, wise guy. I think I understand now. I'm going to stop typing so you'll review. Stop sitting there! Review! 


End file.
